Naruto Love 3
by H.I.M-Jon-White
Summary: my new naruto x sakura fanfic! please review and tell me what i should do with the next chapter. its about there hidden love and how they were ment to be.


italicsthoughtsstronginner Sakura

"RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN!" Naruto yelled, "RAMEN!" Sakura smiled, "I'm glad to see you still love ramen after all that training with Jiraiya. Its been so long since I've since seen you, and I can't believe you're taller than me! You were always the runt, now I feel like one." Naruto stuffed his face with ramen, "I muffed hath feathen foo uch n threthched foo thard" Naruto swallowed the ramen, "I must have eaten too much and stretched too hard." Sakura smiled harder and giggled a little, _Naruto certainly has become more handsome over the past few years, I just hope he's a little bit more mature..._ Sakura sighed, "Whats the matter Sakura chan? Don't you feel hungry?""Oh its not that, I was just thinking about when I was still a Genin, it seems like 100 years ago." Naruto finished his ramen and looked at Sakura, "Hey! I forgot to tell you, I passed the Chunin exams!" Sakura grinned, "Congratulations! I was wondering if you did, well I guess we're celebrating then." Naruto grinned back, "Come on, I'll walk you home."

--

"So, while Jiraiya sensei 'collected data' for the new Icha Icha book, I trained my chakra control" As Sakura and Naruto walked, they shared stories that had happened in the past few years. As they neared Sakura's house, Naruto turned to Sakura, "Sakura chan, thank you for taking me to Ichiruka, its been so long sine I've been there." Sakura blushed, "Well I know how much you like ramen." Naruto took Sakura's hands and hugged her tightly, "I'm amazed you remembered such a thing after all this time" Naruto released Sakura and started to walk off, "I'll see you at training tomorrow! Let's hope Kakashi isn't late this time" As Naruto walked away, Sakura began to think... _He really is handsome! How can someone change so much?_ **CHA! He really is HOT is more like it!** Sakura giggled and entered her house.

The next day Sakura and Naruto met at the training ground, only to find a note stuck to one of the tree stumps, it read;

_Sorry Naruto and Sakura, I am unable to train with you today. I have 'business' to do, continue training without me._

"Pfft, just like him, hes probably catching up on his book" Naruto adjusted his forehead protector, "Business my ass..." Sakura scanned her surroundings, "Ah, lets just practice a while, then we can go goof off like Kakashi or something." Naruto nodded in agreement and the two started to practice. They started off with basic techniques until they were bored. Sakura had enough and called Naruto over, "Why don't we fight each other? We'll only use taijutsu and we won't use weapons. Think of it as a 'friendly' fight""I dunno, I mean, I wouldn't want to hurt you or anything...""Getting cocky already Naruto kun? Didn't you see what I did to Kakashi?"_Actually, I don't want you to hurt me_"Fine, but only for 5 minutes." Sakura nodded and the fight began. Sakura charged at Naruto with great speed, and he was only able to avoid her punch by a hairline, _Sakura chan has become so strong..._

--

On and on the fight went, neither Naruto nor Sakura even touched the other because of how skilled they had become and partly because it was their team mate. "Hey Sakura, I think its been 5 minutes now""Ok" replied Sakura as she lowered her hands, "You were really starting to tire me out, you've become so fast" Naruto grinned and ruffled his hair, "Me? You can talk, you were holding back, I could tell" Sakura blushed. "Come on Sakura chan, its probably lunch time and I promised to eat with Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji" Naruto turned to Sakura, "So I'll see you at training tomorrow?" Sakura turned redder, "Um sure Naruto kun... I'll be there." Naruto took a step closer to Sakura, making her cheeks turn crimson, "I can't wait." Before Sakura could say anything else, Naruto squeezed her and ran off. Sakura slowly and carefully sat down so she wouldn't faint, _Oh my goodness... Do I like Naruto? Maybe I always have..._ Sakura wiped the sweat from her forehead, _Wow, no one has ever made me sweat just by talking to me..._ **Love always prevails! CHA!** Sakura stood up, _No, I am no longer a child, I can't just fall for a 'crush', besides, Naruto would never be interested in me..._

--

"Hey guys!" yelled Naruto across from the academy, "Doesn't this place bring back memories?" Kiba climbed down from Akamaru's back, "Sure does, even Akamaru remembers""Arf!""Hey Naruto, you haven't seen Hinata lately have you?""Um nope, not since she last fainted""Dammit, why does she keep doing that around you? Its like she has an illness or something"

"Arf, arf, whine...""Don't worry Akamaru, lets just enjoy ourselves today" "Don't worry Kiba, shes a girl, no one can figure them out" everyone nodded. Shikamaru folded his arms, "You're still head over heals for Hinata aren't you, Kiba?""I am not, shes my team mate and I'm supposed to look out for her""Well what about Shino? Isn't he your team mate?""Yeah, but hes on a mission with his dad... Again""Whatever you say Kiba, but don't bother with that stuff, its too troublesome" Naruto looked around and fixed his eyes on Choji, "Hey Choji, you've been quiet" Choji turned to Naruto and gave him a serious look, "I'm trying not to waste anymore time, you guys have been blabbering while I just want to EAT" Everyone jumped, even Akamaru hid behind Kiba and whimpered. Shikamaru straightened himself, "Well you lead the way Choji my man, you're the expert" Choji smiled and started walking, "You can say that again" whispered Kiba to Naruto who snorted a weird laugh in return. Choji turned around and gave Kiba the death stare, before returning his focus to the food. Naruto put his hands behind his head, "So where are we going anyway?""Well I found this new place. It was just built and they only opened today, I'm not exactly sure what they have though""Don't worry Choji, I'm so hungry I could eat anything"

--

"Man, this stuff is great!" Naruto scoffed down a bowl of ramen. Shikamaru sighed, "How did I know you were going to order that" Naruto gave him a wide smile. Kiba spoke to Naruto as he flipped a piece of beef to Akamaru, "So Naruto, any luck with the ladies? Ya' know, meet any chicks when you were away?" "I thought you only had eyes for Hinata""... Shes just my team mate, and I was asking you""Oh... Well except for all the girls Jiraiya sensei was perving on, I didn't meet anyone""Well what about Sakura? You always seemed to have a liking for her" Naruto looked at his feet, "Well...""So you do like her! Come on, lay it on me""Well, I guess I like her, but she wouldn't be interested in me, she probably still thinks about Sasu..." Naruto's voice trailed off, "Well what I mean is she wouldn't like someone like me, and trust me, I've spent a whole lotta time with her to know that""Well then why do you like her?""I dunno, just something about her, like when we were still Genin, she would pummel me but she still had that little sparkle in her eyes... And I trained with her yesterday. She was so strong yet so gentle, I just can't understand it..." Kiba laughed, "Thats women for ya"

The boys ate until they couldn't even think about food. They shared the bill and started off home. "Well see you guys" Kiba said as he waved, "Akamaru and I need to find Hinata""Yeah we gotta go too" said Shikamaru, "Choji and I promised Ino we would train this afternoon, we'll meet up some other time?""Sure" said Naruto, "Well I better get going too, see ya" The four waved goodbye and went their separate ways...

Naruto made his way home since he didn't have any missions or set training for the rest of the day, _Wow, just thinking about my old team is nostalgic... I wish Sasuke stayed..._ "Naruto!" Naruto turned around to find Sakura running towards him, "Hey Naruto! Where are you going?'"Home, theres nothing else to do today.""Oh...""Where'd you come from?""Uh I was just talking with Hinata, how was lunch?""Yeah it was alright, we went to this new place. I ordered ramen but of course Ichiruka was better." Sakura laughed, "Nothing beats Ichiruka.""Yeah! Believe it!" Sakura laughed again, and there was a moment of awkward silence. Naruto ran his hand through his hair, "So um, do you want to take a walk in the forest? I mean theres nothing else to do today... Unless you have something planned?" Sakura blushed, "Oh, ummm, no. I was going to ask Tsunade sensei something, but its not important." Naruto tilted and scratched his head, "Well ok then, so you coming?" "Yeah, I could use the relaxation." Naruto and Sakura made their way to the forest, talking about training and skills along the way.

--

"You idiot!" Sakura hit Naruto hard on the head, "Why the hell would you do something like that?""Its not my fault!" Naruto rubbed his head and squinted from the pain, "Jiraiya sensei dragged me along.""Well, I guess I can't blame you for having a perverted sensei..." Sakura released the tension in her body while Naruto tried to stand up, "Um, sorry Naruto...""Its ok, I'm pretty used to it" _I'll never get used to it... _Naruto straightened up, "So Sakura chan, have you met anyone?" Sakura moved into a timid position and blushed, "Umm, what do you mean?""You know, have you met anyone special?""Um no... not really...""Not really? So you _have_ met someone?""Not exactly, well I guess so, but I've known him for a while...""Who?""Well, I can't really tell you..."

"What? I'm your team mate! Of course you can tell me" Naruto took a step towards Sakura, "Who?""I don't... _want_ to tell you...""What?" Naruto took another step closer, "Why not?""Naruto..." Naruto started walking towards Sakura, berating her as he got closer, "Sakura I just-" As he was walking, Naruto stepped on a lose stone which sent him tumbling towards Sakura, "Naruto!" Naruto fell on top of Sakura, "Na...ru...to...kun..." Naruto was on top of Sakura, nose to nose. For a moment, the two of them stayed in that position in shock, both sweating like there was no tomorrow, "Sakura chan..." Naruto breathed heavily and Sakura could feel it on her lips, "Naruto...""Hey guys!" Naruto jumped off Sakura and the two stood up straight, still sweating, "Whoops, didn't mean to scare you." Kiba and Akamaru came out from behind a thick bush, "You wouldn't happen to know where Hinata was, would you?" Naruto vigorously shook his head, still in shock. Sakura answered, "Shes in training groud 4 with Ino, I was talking with her before.""Ok, thanks... Say, what were you two up to?""NOTHING!" They both shouted in unison, "Nothing at all!""Um ok then..." With that Kiba and Akamaru disappeared into the bushes.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry, I was just clumsy, and I tripped, and-""Shhh, don't worry about it" Sakura smiled but it was easy for Naruto to tell that her lips were shaking. "I'm sorry Sakura, maybe we should head back...""Y-yeh, I have to...um... ask Tsunade sensei something! Yes, that's right... That... Thing was going to ask her... Well I'll see you!" Before Naruto could say anything, Sakura began running out of the forest. "Sakura chan..." _I am soooo stupid..._ Naruto paced around in a circle, running his hand through his hair and adjusting his forehead band, _How could I be so stupid? Grrr... Why can't I just let her go? Its obvious she found someone else, why can't I just accept that? And the way I over re-acted, she probably hates me now..._ Naruto stomped his foot hard into the ground, leaving a deep footprint, "AAARRRGGGHHH!" Nearby, a flock of birds flew into the sky and into the distance, startled by Naruto's cry, _Calm down, if you really love her, you'll want her to be happy... But if that guy goes in the wrong direction, WHAM! I doubt I'll have to do that, Sakura is so strong now..._ Naruto sighed, _Well, theres no use just standing here, I might as well apologise... I know! I'll invite her to dinner!_ Naruto rushed out of the forest and into the village, hoping he could work up the courage to ask Sakura to dinner...

--

_How could I be so stupid?_ Sakura paced around in a circle, _He was just there! I should have kissed him and told him I like him, quick and simple... But what if he doesn't like me? What if he only wants to be friends or team mates? I am so confused..._ Sakura stopped, **NO! Love always prevails! CHA!** _But what am I going to do?... I know! I'll invite him to dinner, and then I'll tell him how I feel! Sakura, thats the smartest thing you've said all day!_ Sakura ran further into the village, hoping to find Naruto and ask him to dinner...

--

_I have to find Sakura... I don't want her to get angry at me, if I get hit on the head one more time by her, I'll need surgery..._ Naruto ran as fast as he could to Sakura's house, wanting to ask her to dinner, _I really want to apologise... But what if she doesn't come? What if she thinks its a date? She won't accept if she thinks its a date! _Naruto wiped the sweat from his head and kept running, _I can't believe I fell on top of her! I'm such an idiot! But I have to admit... I did like being close to her..._ Naruto neared Sakura's house and slowed down, _I have to calm down, I can't let her think I'm so desperate jerk..._ Naruto knocked on the door... No answer... Naruto knocked harder, but there was still no answer, _Where is she?_ Naruto paused, then slapped his head hard, _IDIOT! Shes with The 5th!_ Naruto ran down the path, _Gotta get to the office before Sakura gets angry at me!_

--

_Damn... I hope Naruto comes... But then again, he'll never turn down an invitation to Ichiruka..._ Sakura walked towards Naruto's house, _I just hope I can work up the courage... I don't feel confident around him anymore... Is it really love?_ **CHA! This is love! Theres no doubt about it!!** Sakura neared Naruto's house and sighed, _Jeez, this is gonna be weird... What if he doesn't like me? It would so awkward at training and on our missions..._ **Love always prevails! Dreams do come true! CHA!** Sakura knocked on Naruto's door, _DAMN! What if he does like me? What are our missions going to be like then?_ Sakura began to shake, _I can't just hide my feelings until its too late... I don't want this to end up like what happened with Sasuke..._ Sakura knocked on the door again, _Grrr... Where is he? He can't be anywhere else... Wait! Hes probably with the guys!_ Sakura ran away from Naruto's house and further into the village, _Lets just hope I can find them..._ **I will! CHA!**

_Gotta find Sakura…_ Naruto said to himself,_Gotta find Naruto…_Sakura said to herself,_Gotta find Sakura before she blows a cork…__Gotta find Naruto before I lose my courage…_ Naruto and Sakura ran to the middle of the village, trying to find each other. It was not an easy task since this was Konoha. Naruto veered left and right, Sakura ran up and down the streets until, _WHACK!_, they bumped right into each other, head on. Sakura fell to the ground, "Ow! Why don't you watch where you're going?" She rubbed her head and squinted in pain. Naruto was bent over, also rubbing his head, "Sorry! I'm in a hurry!" Sakura stood up, "Well you shou- Naruto! I was l-looking for you!" Naruto looked up at Sakura, still rubbing his head, "Sakura? I was looking for-" Naruto stopped rubbing his head and looked at it, "Oh my goodness, Naruto you're bleeding!""Heh, would you look at that?""Naruto I'm so sorry, here let me take a look at that…" Sakura put her hands on Naruto's head and healed it with a medical jutsu, "There, it stopped bleeding, but it still needs to heal a bit." Naruto rubbed his head again, "I'm really sorry Naruto kun…" "Huh? Oh don't worry! But why were you in such a hurry to find me?" Sakura blushed, "Well… Um… I wanted to… Ask you… To um…. Dinner, at Ichiruka tonight." Naruto stopped rubbing his head, "Um, OK? Uh, I'll meet you at your house at seven?" Sakura gasped softly, _He didn't even ask why I wanted to have dinner with him…_ "Uh, sure! Well, I gotta go, I need to find Ino. See you at seven!" And with that Sakura ran off, leaving Naruto standing alone in the middle of the street. "Ok then!" Naruto shouted to Sakura, but she was too far away to hear, _Whew, I'm so glad I didn't have to ask her… I wonder why she wants to have dinner?_ Naruto shrugged his question off and walked down the street with his hands behind his head, _Maybe I should get her a gift or something… Just to show how much I appreciate our friendship_ As Naruto walked the streets, he scanned all the local shops for a decent gift, _Chocolate? No, too romantic… Jewellry? Nah, too expensive… Flowers!_ Naruto walked into a flower shop, _What kind? Daisies? No, too plain… Ummm…. Sunflowers? Nah too big… How about roses?_ Naruto picked up a bunch of red roses, _Yeah, girls always seem to like red roses… But what's so special about RED roses? Oh well it'll do…_ Naruto took the flowers to the counter and paid for them before heading home.

--

_Shoot, how am I going to tell him?_ Sakura paced up and down her room while thoughts passed in and out of her head, _I could just tell him straight up, but I might freak him out… I could be subtle, but he might not get it… I could tell him after dinner, but…_ Sakura sighed, _I'll just tell him after dinner…_**It will work! Love always prevails! CHA!**

--

_Dammit, how am I going to tell her?_ Naruto paced up and down his room holding the bunch of roses. _I should just tell her I love her, I can't just apologise..._ He stopped in front of the mirror, _Sakura, I like… No, I love you, I've always loved you…_ Naruto sighed, _I can't say that, she'll freak out. Why do these things have to be so hard?_ Naruto paced around his room again, practicing different lines and ways to tell Sakura he loved her.

Naruto knocked on Sakura's door, _Dammit, Ok. Hey Sakura, I got you some flowers… Evenin' Sakura, I bought some roses for you…. Sakura, here are some roses for you…. Oh geez…_ The door opened and there stood Sakura. She was in her normal outfit, but there was something about her that made Naruto gulp, _Why'd she have to look so beautiful?_ "Um… Hey Sakura." Naruto stuck the roses right in front of Sakura's face, "I um… Got you some pansies- I mean roses!" Naruto started to shake. Sakura's eyes widened, _Red roses?_ "Wow, thanks Naruto, I um… Really appreciate it." Sakura took the roses from Naruto's hand, "Let me just get a vase for these." With that, Sakura disappeared into the darkness of her house. Naruto began to sweat and said to himself, "This isn't going to be easy…"

In her kitchen, Sakura fetched a vase, filled it half way with water and put the roses in it. She eyed the flowers and gently touched one of the petals, _Why would Naruto get me roses? Does he… Like me?_ Sakura leaned forward and sniffed the flowers. She closed her eyes and imagined her kissing Naruto. He stroked her hair and told her she was beautiful, but just as their lips were about to meet, she opened her eyes with a start and shook her head, _Stop being silly, being Naruto he probably doesn't know what red roses mean…_ She sighed and walk back to the front door, where Naruto was standing still, sweat dripping from his forehead, "Are you alright Naruto?" Naruto looked at Sakura, "Yeah, everything's fine…. Uh, are you ready?""Yes""Well then, lets go." Naruto began to walk but was stopped. He looked at his left arm to find that Sakura had grabbed a hold of it and looped her right arm through it, "Lets go" She smiled. Naruto gulped and nodded. The pair began to walk to Ichiruka, where they would share dinner, and maybe something else.

--

Sakura and Naruto ate dinner with high spirits, Naruto joked around and Sakura told stories of Tsunade's training. At the end of dinner, Naruto paid the bill, even though it was Sakura who invited him, because he didn't want her to pay for the numerous bowls of ramen he ordered. As they exited Ichiruka, Sakura turned to Naruto, "Thanks Naruto, for a great evening." Naruto grinned, "Glad you think that. Um…. Can I walk you home?" Sakura blushed, **YES! SAY YES DAMMIT!** "I don't know Naruto…""Come on Sakura, its not that far away." Sakura smiled and finally agreed and the two of them started the journey home.

As they walked, Naruto stopped Sakura under a lone tree, "Sakura…" A subtle shocked expression leaked over Sakura's face, "I have to tell you something…""What is it?""Well it's something that's been going on for a while now… I didn't think much about it but now I know it's for sure…""What are you talking about?""The fact is Sakura…" Naruto swallowed, "I-I…. I um…""What are you saying Naruto?""Well you see I-I um… How do I say this…" Naruto swallowed again, "I…. love you…" Sakura gasped, "You love me?" Naruto nodded, "I liked you when we were academy students, but now I know its true…" Naruto leaned forward, "I never felt this way before, call it a crush, but I know it's for real…" Naruto came closer and closer, forcing Sakura to back away until she was against the tree. Sakura held her breath, "Naruto kun…. I-I do feel the same way…" Naruto withdrew a little, surprised by her words, "You do?""Well… I think so…""You mean you're not sure?""I guess so, I'm sorry Naruto, I'm just so confused!""I'm just… Surprised that you even feel a little like that… I thought you still had feelings for-" Sakura put her finger on his lips, "Don't say it." Naruto sighed, "I'm, sorry…""Don't be" Sakura slid her hand over his cheek, to the back of his head and buried it in his hair, "It's just about us now…" She pulled Naruto towards her and tilted her head so their noses would not interfere. Naruto looked into her eyes and said softly, "Are you sure?" Sakura nodded and pushed his head hard. Their lips locked.

Sakura closed her eyes, but Naruto kept his open, _Sakura…_ He wrapped his arms around her hips and tilted his head. He felt her lips; they were warm, soft, moist. They stood there in embrace until finally Sakura pulled away. She opened her eyes. They stared at each other until Sakura broke the silence, "I'm sorry Naruto…" She took a step and turned her back to him, "I'm too confused, I'm sorry I acted so suddenly." She took a step away from Naruto, "I'll… see you at training tomorrow…" And with that, she ran down the street and disappeared. Naruto stood in awe, "Wow…" He wiped a drop of saliva from his lip, shoved his hands in his pockets and paced in a circle, _Crap, why'd I tell her?_ Naruto stopped and smacked his forehead with the palm of his head, _What a fool I am… Geez, what's training gonna be like?_ Naruto sighed and began to walk home, _Well, guess I'll just have to find out…_-

Sakura rubbed her eyes as the sun filled her room. She washed, dressed and fitted her gloves on; she knew training today would be tough. She adjusted herself and walked to her mirror…. And stared. She looked into her own eyes, _What am I going to do?_ She looked at the ground in front of the mirror, _I'm so confused… I want Sasuke back… And I know Naruto wants him back too… But why am I suddenly feeling this way?_ Sakura sighed, _Am I just using Naruto as a shoulder until Sasuke comes back? Sasuke never seemed to notice me… But Naruto… He always seemed so interested in me… Maybe I've found something…new…_ She stared, and shook her head, _Well, I better get to training… Maybe I'll have a talk with Naruto."_

-

"WHAT?" Sakura's jaw dropped, "He's not coming again? Why?" Naruto folded his arms and pouted, "You know Kakashi… His excuse was 'The path of life has a fallen tree in the way'." Sakura sighed, "Well there really is no point training, we needed Kakashi for this session." An awkward silence floated around them. Naruto scratched his head, "Uh Sakura… About last night…" Sakura shifted. Naruto looked at her face and could tell she wasn't very comfortable talking about the matter at hand. He slowly slipped his hands into his pockets, "I'm sor-""Don't be" interrupted Sakura, "I'm the one who… kissed you. I'm sorry, I… didn't mean to." Naruto quickly turned away. Sakura grabbed his arm, "But it doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it." Naruto turned around. He eyed her hand. His gazed traveled up her arm, to her hair, and finally to her face. Her expression was soft yet hard, sweet yet serious. He smiled. Sakura released his arm and said in a half seductive half-sweet voice, "Maybe I'd enjoy it more if I was completely sure." She placed a hand on his shoulder and the other around his waist, "Why don't we check?" Naruto pulled away which surprised Sakura. He looked her with a stern face, "I know you're still getting over Sasuke. You already know how I feel, but are you sure of your own feelings. You know I'm not the type to be beaten, but the truth always hurts…" Naruto's voice trailed off. Sakura was dumbfounded. Naruto had never talked like that to her in her life. In fact, she could not remember if he ever talked like that, ever. _He really has matured…_ she thought to herself, _He may still have a few perverted traits here and there… However, he really is a whole new person…_

-

Naruto clenched his fists, "Sakura, please, make your choice now before anyone gets hurt… It already happened once, and I-" Sakura pressed a finger against his lips. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and he let go of his fists. Sakura leaned close to his ear, "Naruto, you were always so persistent, you never once doubted me…" Naruto backed up a little until he felt a tree behind him. Sakura moved closer and closer, until her body was so close to Naruto's, it made him sweat. She leaned close to him and whispered in his ear again, "Ever since you arrived back in Konoha, I've been doubting myself." She leaned even closer to him so that her lips flicked his ear when she spoke, "But since last night, I've been thinking…" She leaned even closer. Naruto was dripping with sweat, he put his hand on the tree behind him, but the sweat had saturated his hand and it slipped. He slid down the tree trunk and Sakura followed him, never moving away from his ear. His hands touched the ground. Sakura put a hand on his shoulder, "I love you Naruto… And, I'm sure." Sakura leaned back and looked at Naruto's face. His eyes were wide and his mouth open. Sakura laughed, "Don't over re-act or anyth-" Sakura was cut off. Naruto had cupped his hands on her cheeks and pulled her towards himself. His lips hit hers hard. Sakura nearly lost her balance and grabbed Naruto's waist to regain it. Sakura tried to call out Naruto, but all that came out was "Maru-o." Naruto paid no attention and kissed her harder. His hands moved to the back of her head and tangled themselves in her hair. Sakura tried to push Naruto away, but he held on. She focused chakra at her hands and managed to get him off. They both panted. Sakura stood up and walked in front of Naruto, so that he would have to tilt his head up to look at her face. Naruto looked straight up to her. Sakura smiled, "Why don't we go for ramen, then maybe we could talk about this at my house."


End file.
